1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toilet for exhausting odious air therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for toilets have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,370 to Arnold teaches a water closet that has an intake manifold interposed between the seat and the top periphery of the bowl. A suction blower is arranged to draw gases from the manifold, and deliver them to the sewer connection beyond the water trap. The components, including the ventilation connection, are within, or secured to, the bowl and tank structure.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,131 to Sim teaches a toilet assembly which includes a toilet stool having a ventilation conduit disposed adjacent to the back wall portion of the toilet stool for ventilating objectionable odor from a toilet bowl, the ventilation conduit extending annularly around a siphon conduit at the point where they communicate with a sewer discharge line, a fan member disposed in the lower portion of the ventilation conduit, a toilet holding tank having a motion sensor disposed on the front exterior of the toilet holding tank and free of interference from the opening and closing of a toilet seat cover, and an U-shaped gas exhaust duct disposed in the toilet holding tank and connected to the ventilation conduit for allowing exhaust gas to flow from a flush ring to the ventilation conduit, whereby upon opening the toilet seat cover, while the user sits on the seat ring, the motion sensor is actuated to operate the fan member and the objectionable odor is ventilated, and in turn when the user stands and flushes the toilet assembly, the motion sensor is deactivated and simultaneously the flush water discharges the waste product and associated objectionable odor directly to the sewer discharge line.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,782 to Sim teaches a toilet assembly which includes a toilet stool having a ventilation conduit disposed adjacent to the back wall portion of the toilet stool for ventilating objectionable odor from a toilet bowl, the ventilation conduit extending annularly around a siphon conduit at the point where they communicate with a sewer discharge line, a fan member disposed in the lower portion of the ventilation conduit, a toilet holding tank having a motion sensor disposed on the front exterior of the toilet holding tank and free of interference from the opening and closing of a toilet seat cover, a gas exhaust duct connected to the ventilation conduit and having a raised portion disposed at the interior surface thereof for allowing exhaust gas to flow from a flush ring to the ventilation conduit and preventing the flush water from flowing into the ventilation conduit, whereby opening the toilet seat cover while the user sits on the seat ring, the motion sensor actuates the fan member allowing the objectionable odor to be ventilated and in turn, when the user stands up and flushes the toilet assembly, the motion sensor is deactivated and the flush water simultaneously discharges the waste products and associated objectionable odor directly to the sewer discharge line.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,275 to Klopocinski teaches a multifunction toilet with a conventional flushing system and auxiliary components which include an odor exhaust system which withdraws gases from the toilet bowl and delivers them to the sewage drain downstream of the toilet water trap. Other auxiliary components include a motor driven retractable nozzle pipe which provides a personal warm water spray rinse and a dryer which supplies warm drying air. The auxiliary components are operated under a switch control system which assures proper sequencing and prevents use unless the user is seated on the toilet seat.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for toilets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a toilet for exhausting odious air therefrom that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a toilet for exhausting odious air therefrom that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a toilet that exhausts odious air therefrom. The toilet includes a bowl, a main trap, a housing, a secondary trap, and a fan. The bowl has a rim and contains a chamber that communicates with the rim and receives human waste that produces the odious air. The main trap is contained in the bowl and communicates the chamber with a waste so as to provide a passageway from the chamber to the waste for the human waste. The housing is contained in the bowl and communicates the chamber with the waste so as to provide a passageway from the chamber to the waste for the odious air. The secondary trap is contained in the bowl and communicates the housing with the waste so as to provide a passageway from the housing to the waste for the odious air. The fan is contained in the housing and activates when a user sits on the bowl, and when activated, moves the odious air from the chamber, through the housing, through the secondary trap and into the waste.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.